Boys meet the Tomboy
by neko951
Summary: IYxOHSHC The Host Club meets an interesting person named Kagome Higurashi a new student. Who will Kagome fall for? YOU VOTE! Inuyasha x Ouran High Host Club Crossover
1. Welcome

**Tomboy meet the Boys **

**by: Neko951**

**1**

**Welcome**

_Name: Kagome Higurashi_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_School Year: Junior_

_Kagome Higurashi is a 17 year old junior student, just recently got kicked out from her old school for being constantly absent for two years. Her grades are still exellent and is the second student that has a scholarship to Ouran High, a school for the wealthy and affluent family. Kagome lives alone in the Higurashi shrine, her mother, grandfather, and young Souta has moved to Kyoto to start a new shrine. Kagome's father passed away in a car accident a co-worker for a company and used to create viruses._

_**'Click'**_

Kagome looked at the computer screen and smirked. The computer was downloading the new virus Kagome made. '_Now nobody can bother into my life, unless they want they're computer to explode.'_ She laughed to herself, then went to bed. '_Tomarrow I start my new school.' _Then Kagome drifted to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

_ring! Ring!! RING!!_

Kagome slamed her alarm clock. '_Damn I have to start school today.'_ Kagome walked over to her dresser and found her new school uniform. "I am so lucky they didn't have any more girl uniforms. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a thing." Kagome muttered to herself.

When Kagome was walking to school she saw many limos driving by her. "Why would students want to drive limos to school? It's rediculous why can't they just get exspensive cars?"

When she reached the school she was awe strucked. '_Wow! This is bigger then the whole shrine!'_ Kagome thought. When she walked inside it was like a royal castle. Red carpet, golden paints.

"Amazing!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome turned to see a man with a white suit he had some wrinkles and has very light hair. "You must be Kagome Higurashi, please to meet you. I am the chairman of this school just call me Suou-san. It's a pleasure to have another brillient student here at Ouran High. Well if you can come with me I'll show you around the school. Your here a bit early so maybe you can explore if we have time."

"Um ok." Kagome followed 'Suou-san' around the school and listened to half of the stuff

he was saying.

"Well that is the end of the tour. Feel free to roam around but remember that class starts soon." Then he left leaving Kagome in front of a Music room.

'_Hnnn maybe I can work on my music. I haven't played the piano for a long time.'_ Kagome walked into the room and saw that it was empty exept for some tables and red couches. Then she walked deeper in the room and saw a door. '_Maybe a piano is in there.'_ Kagome walked through the door and saw a piano and a couch near it.

Kagome sat quietly and started playing the piano. She started singing to the music too. '_Inuyasha...why did you have to be with Kikyo?' (A/N: This is called '2 am' by Alexz Johnson. Listen on to follow along)_

_Snow falls on the city_

_White on white_

_It's the color of hope_

_On an unforgiving night_

_You kissed me in ruins_

_Sin on sin_

**Kyouya and Tamaki walked inside the Host Club then heard music and a gentle **

**voice.**

_Now I've got to love your love letters written on my skin_

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 am_

**They slowly walked closer to the door and the music and voice was very clear now. Then Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked in and heard the music to.**

_Someone scratching music_

_T__hrough the walls_

_Sirens weaving through the streets_

_I must have missed your call_

_I'm gathering up these nights_

_Black on black_

_I know your voice like it's my own and it makes my heart go slack_

**Tamaki signaled them to come over and told them to be quiet. They all pressed their ears to the door, all of them were awe struck at the sound.**

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 am_

**Mori and Hunny entered and saw the group leaning to the door. Curious they walked over to the door and heard the song as well.**

_Oooooh_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 am _

**All of them looked sad and thought 'it must be painful'. Even Kyouya thought that and was hiding behind his glasses '**_**Maybe this person has it worst then me.' **_**Kyouya thought.**

Kagome was done singing and walked towards the door and opened it. Then seven boys were faced down on the floor. Kagome looked at them curiously.

"Umm may I help you?" Kagome asked. All of them immediatly stood up.

"Awwwww pooor thhhhhhiiiiiiiiiinnnnng!!" Then Kagome was tackled down bye four men.

"Hey! GET OFF OF ME!!" Kagome yelled. "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!"

They all got off of her. "Who are you people?" Kagome said getting up.

"I'm Kaoru..."

"I'm Hikaru..."

"_We're the Hitachiin brothers. Freshman"_

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Freshman."

"Morinozuka Takashi. Senior"

"I am Huninozuka Mitsukuni! Senior like Takashi!"

"Suou Tamaki King of the Host club...Junior!"

"Ootori Kyouya, Junior."

Kagome looked at each of them. "I am Higurashi Kagome, a new student at Ouran High. I

am a Junior."

"Interresting. Kyouya." Tamaki looked at Kyouya, who was at a table with his laptop.

"What is he doing?" Kagome asked.

"Looking for your information I bet. He looked for my information to, when I got here." Haruhi explained.

"Hey! Kyouya! I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Kagome warned him. He just glanced at her, then went back and kept searching. "Ok I warned him. 5...4...3...2...1-"

_**Ka-BOOM**_

Kyouya was looking at his now wrecked laptop. Everyone looked at Kyouya then at the smirking Kagome. Kagome looked at them.

"What? I warned him, you guys heard it." They still stared at Kagome.

"You stoped Kyouya from searching for information!! Kyouya the Shadow King!" Hikaru yelled.

Everyone looked at Kyouya, they couldn't see his eyes because of his glasses, so they couldn't see the exsperection on his face. Then suddenly he was chuckling, everyone went to the farthest wall away from Kyouya exept Kagome.

"Interresting...very interresting. Kagome Higurashi you are one talented person, I must admit that." Kyouya said amused.

"Kyouya do you know anything about Kagome Higurashi?" Tamaki blurted out.

"No Tamaki I don't. I only that he knows how to play the piano and can sing very well."

Kagome had a smirk on her face. '_I knew that virus was exellent! Well that shows him not to be so nosy in my buisness.'_ Then the smirk turned into a frown.

"Don't try to know my history. Do that with other people but not to me, it's better not to know anyways." With that Kagome was about to leave the room. Then she felt herself being dragged back in. "Hey! Let me go! Don't make me hurt you Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Gomen Kagome but no can do..." Hikaru said.

"You've been interresting so far, we wanna know what else is interresting about you." Kaoru finished.

Kagome slipped though there grasp then did a leg sweep. Kaoru and Hikaru both fell and Kagome ran towards the door, before she was touched the handle Kagome yelled. "I'M NOT A TOY THAT'S FOR USE!!" Then she was out of their sights.

"That guy he seems...amusing." Haruhi commented.

"Hai." Tamaki agreed.

"He leg sweeped me." Hikaru said looking dumbfold.

"Maybe he knows how to fight like Mitsukuni and I." Takashi joined in.

"Maybe he likes cake!" Mitsukuni hoped.

"He is fast I know that." Kaoru thought.

"Kagome is very tricky, I need to know more information." Kyouya thought.

"I know what we should do!!" Tamaki shouted out. "We should make Kagome join the Host Club! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know Tono, he doesn't seem like the type that would wanna join the Host Club." Hikaru said.

"Yeah he is more of a bad boy type." Kaoru added.

"Think about it! If he joined then Kyouya can have more information. Kaoru and Hikaru can have another toy. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai can have somebody to spar with. Haruhi can have more studying done because Hikaru and Kaoru is playing with Kagome. And I can have somebody added to the family! So what do you guys think?" Tamaki reasoned.

"I already think it's a good idea." Kyouya said.

"A new toy huh?" Hikaru said amused.

"We agree!" Kaoru agreed.

"Maybe he's a challenge ne Takashi?" Hunny said excited.

"Ah."

"...more studying. I think its a good idea." Haruhi added.

"Great Haruhi put the sign saying the Host Club is closed for now! Ok now heres the

plan..." Tamaki whispered.

* * *

Cliff hanger!! Anyway so who should Kagome be with. I'm actually going to see who the winner is. But the votes should stop when we have chapter 5!

**Kagome X ?**

Hikaru-

Kaoru-

Tamaki-

Kyouya-

Takashi-

Please Review!!

Neko951


	2. Ouran High Host Club

**Tomboy meet the Boys **

**by: Neko951**

**2**

**Ouran High Host Club**

Kagome walked through the halls furious. '_How dare they treat me like some type of object.' _The school bell rang warning Kagome that 1st period was about to start. '_Shit!'_ She ran as fast as she could.

When Kagome reached her first period she gently opened the door and found everybody staring at her. Her face slowly started turning red and she slowly walked to the front of the class.

"Everyone! Pay attention! This is Kagome Higurashi, a new commoner to our precious school. Now Kagme tell the class about yourself." Sensei ordered.

Kagome looked up to her classmates. Girls had fawn over her like she had some type of female phermon ability. The guys just stared. Than she looked at the back corner,'_Damn', _Tamaki was waving his arms like a maniac and was lipping '_Hi Kagome!!'_ Kyouya was ignoring Tamaki and was acting like he didn't know him.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," She stared at Kyouya, who had his favorite notebook in his hands."I'm a commoner." Kagome finished.

"Ok than, Kagome you can sit-" Sensei was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Oh Sensei can he sit here?! KAGOME SIT OVER HERE!!" Tamaki was jumping up and down pointing at the empty seat in front of him.

"Fine but sit down and be quiet! Kagome you can sit there and good luck with Suou-sama." Kagome sat in the empty desk and hoped for the best. "Ok everyone open your history books to page 425. Today we are learning about the past 500 years ago. I like this part of the past because I think it's all fantasy."

Kagome opened her textbook and gasped. There was a picture of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome. Kagome read the words below it. '_Villagers and Priest Kaede considered these people heros who protected their small village and their forest.'_

_'That's the picture I gave to Sango as my farewell gift.'_ Kagome thought. Than she looked up, everyone was reading in their textbook or writing down notes. '_No one reconize it's me in the picture. Do I really look like that?'_

Kagome was so into reading what the book said about the group, that she didn't notice that the class was over.

"Kagome-san?" Tamaki blew into her ear. Kagome jumped from her seat.

"What?!" Kagome hissed.

"It's time to leave. Want to walk with us to the Host Club?" Tamaki smiled.

"No thank you, twinkle star." Kagome walked towards the exit ignoring Tamaki complain to 'mother'. Than suddenly Kagome was lifted up from the ground. Kagome looked up and stared into jet black eyes. "Morinozuka-san!! Put me down right now, Mister!" Kagome pouted.

Takashi raised his eye brow from that Mister comment. "No."

Kagome struggled more. "Morinozuka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! Please put me down?" Kagome stared at him with her big brown eyes and pouted lip.

Takashi smiled. "No." Than he threw Kagome over his shoulder. He heard some comments about 'Giant', and 'sure pick on the little one'

Finally when they arrived to the Host Club, Takashi plopped Kagome on a red couch. Kagome groaned and glared at Takashi.

"Good work Mori-senpai. Thank you for bringing Kagome here." Kyouya entered the room with Tamaki behind him. "I hope your not mad about bringing you here."

"No, I love being captured and thrown on a couch like a little toy." Kagome said sarcasticly with a smile. "Well, since I'm here what do you guys want?"

"We want you to join our Host Club. You are a rebel so we thought, that is a nice personality that ladies will pay for." Kyouya explained.

"So you want me to act all tough for your lady friends?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly. I researched our data and the girls really like Mori-senpai, but he is always with Hunny-senpai, so the girls don't see the rebel side of him. Only the side that protects Hunny-senpai. Do you understand?" Kyouya explained.

"Yes, but what is in it for me?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want?" Kyouya questioned.

"Can I get paid for doing this...Hosting?" Kagome asked with greed in her eyes.

"Whatever. How much?" Kyouya asked bringing out his notebook.

"5341.75 yen a week." Kagome said with a smirk. (5341.75 yen is 50 dollars in American money)

"Deal." Kyouya wrote down in his notebook. "You start tomarrow. For now do whatever you want." Kyouya walked away to his clients.

Kagome decided to see her new co-workers are. She walked towards Takashi who was sitting in a chair looking outside the window.

"Hey big-dude, what up?" Kagome walked towards the empty seat and sat down across from him. He just stared at her than stood up.

"Can you fight?" He ask with a deep voice.

"Yeah, my friends taught me because we lived in such a dangerous neighborhood." Kagome explained with a smirk.

"Want to spar now?" Takashi asked with loosening his tie.

Kagome had that evil smirk hiding under that hat shadow. "Absolutely. I would love to fight you senpai!"

A crowed formed around those two. Than out of no where a betting booth was made by the Hitachiin brothers. Kagome stood on one side and Takashi stood on the other. Hunny was standing in the middle with a bell in his hands.

**_Bing!!_**

Takashi ran straight towards Kagome with his fist ready to punch. Kagome stood there but when he came fist towards her she jumped up and punched his pressure points. Takashi came down like a stone wide eyed. Kagome helped him up and lean up against the wall.

"Ok, you'll be able to move in 5 to 10 minutes." Kagome assured. Takashi just nodded his head.

"WINNER KAGOME HIGURASHI!!" Kaoru and Hikaru raised up both of her hands. Everyone cheered but most students complain that they lost the bet.

Kagome pulled her hands away from the twins and walked towards the couch. She lazily layed down and tilted her hat to cover her face. "Wake me up when class starts." Kagome muttered to the twins.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other with a huge grin.

**

* * *

******

Kagome x ?

Hikaru-2

Kaoru-2

Tamaki-2

Kyouya-6

Takashi-8

Thanks for voting!!

Neko951


	3. He's a GIRL

**Boys meet the Tomboy**

**by: Neko951**

**3**

**He's a GIRL**

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Kagome then was about to grab Kagome's hat, then someone grabbed their wrists. They looked at Haruhi with a curious look.

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi whispered.

"Isn't it obvious we're trying to see what Kagome looks like under her hat." Kaoru explained.

"But Higurashi-san could be like Hunny-senpai." Haruhi warned.

The twins gulped.

(Inner Mind Theater)

The Twins take Kagome's hat offf. Kagome wakes up and glares grumpidly at the twins.

"Who took my hat off." Kagome glares at the twins. She cracks her knuckles. "Prepare for HELL!!!"

R.I.PR.I.P

Hikaru Kaoru

(End of Inner Mind Theater)

Hikaru and Kaoru ran to the farthest corner. Then light bulbs flashed on top of their heads. Hikaru ran to the back door where the supplies for the school are and came back with a huge can of paint.

"Hikaru what are you doing with red paint?" Haruhi asked.

"We're going to make an 'accident' happen." Hikaru snickered.

"WHAT!!! HIK-" Harhi's mouth was covered and she was pulled back by Kaoru. He mouthed 'go' and Hikaru was in front of Kagome.

A second later everyone in the Host Club looked at Kagome from a 'splash'. Hikaru hid the paint behind the couch. Kaagome shot her eyes wide open and saw everyone look at her.

Kagome got up and looked at her left hand. It was covered in red paint looking like blood. Kagome got up and walked over to Hikaru. She stood in front of him for a moment then punched him on the gut. Then she elbowed his back so he layed flat on the floor. Kagome walked on him and went to Kaoru who immediatly let go of Haruhi. Kagome jumped and kicked his face but not hard enough.

"Why did you hurt us." Hikaru asked trying to get up.

"Baka you're the one who splashed paint all over me!!!" Kaogme yelled.

"Y-you can't prove that." Hikaru studdered.

"You're such an idiot. Theres red spots on your pants and shirt." Kagome pointed out. "You're lucky it's paint and not YOUR blood! Do you guys have a bathroom here?" Kyouya pointed to the back room, obviouly amused.

"Oh wait Higurashi-senpai forgot to get some spare cloths." Haruhi noticed. Takashi ran to the nurses office then came back with another pair of males uniform.

When they heard the shower stop and Kagome stepped out the tub, Takashi waited a second and then knock the door and opened it. He saw Kagome wrapped around a towel. Her raven colored hair over her shoulders and was damped from the shower. She walked over to him and grabbed the extra cloths.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Kagome smiled. He hesitated looking down at her and he saw a little clevledge. He immediatly looked away. "A-ah." Then he walked away and shut the door.

"Mori-senpai are you ok?" Tamaki asked. "You look a bit red. Do you have a fever?"

"Ne ne Takashi are you sick?" Hunny asked worried.

"This is new. Mori-senpai you're blushing. What did Higurashi-san do?" Kyouya asked.

"He saw me in a towel." Kagome came out not wearing her hat so her raven hair was showing.

"S-Senpai you're a GIRL!!!." Kaoru spoked out.

"Obviously." Kagome said plainly. "What is so surprising? Isn't Haruhi a girl to?" Kagome looked at Haruhi.

"How would you know that?" Tamaki yelled.

"Her voice is light for a boy and her arms are so skinny like a girl so I suspect she's a girl." Kagome thought.

"Where's your hat?" Haruhi asked.

"It's still in the restroom. It's covered in paint because of _somebody._" Kagome glared at Hikaru who stiffened a little because of that evil glare. Kagome looked at Takashi who was still a bit red. "Thanks again for bringing me the uniform Mori-senpai."

"Interresting Kagome. Is there anything else that would be surprising in the future?" Kyouya asked.

"That's not even the half of it Kyouya-san." Kagome smirked.

"Really? I can't wait." Kyouya smirked back.

"YAY I have another daughter! Kagome-san can you tell us where you live? I wanna know what kind of life style you live in. Is it the same as Haruhi's?" Tamaki asked.

"No I can't tell you where I live. That is part of my information that Kyouya needs to find out." Kagome teased.

"Well at least I have someone to talk to." Haruhi said.

"But Haruhi you can always talk to Daddy!!!" Tamaki whined.

"But you wouldn't understand a word I'll be saying!" Haruhi yelled at his face.

"I might understand if you'll just talk to me!" Tamaki yelled back getting closer to Haruhi's face.

"But I'm just a _girl_ remember?! You even said so at the beach!" Haruhi inched closer.

"I had to say that for _your_ protection! You can't fight like Kagome-san!" Tamkai inched foward.

Then next thing you know Tamaki and Haruhi were kissing. Both of them wide eyed then they pulled back and walked in opposite directions. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughs exept Takashi. They failed miserably and everyone bursted out laughing. Tamaki was cherry red and Haruhi was sunset red. Kagome ran to Haruhi and the boys ran to Tamaki.

"So Haruhi was that your first kiss?" Kaogme whispered.

"No it wasn't. My first kiss was stolen by a client by an accident." Haruhi was still blushing.

"Did you like the kiss?" Kagome teased. Haruhi blushed deeper and nodded her head. "Do you like Tamaki-kun?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know yet. It's a bit to soon for that. I like Tamaki like a really close friend right now. But I bet soon I'll like him way more then that." Haruhi smiled.

"I bet Tamaki will wait for you. He seems like a gentleman. For you though." Kagome laughed.

**With Tamaki and the Boys**

"_Hey Tono was the kiss good?"_ Hikaru and Kaoru teased.

"Did Haru-chan taste like cake?" Hunny asked.

"First it was just a peck on the lips and Haruhi tasted like stawberries. Hikaru aren't you angry?" Tamaki asked.

"For some reason...no. I feel like you two belong to each other. I kinda have feelngs for someone else." Hikaru told the truth.

"Ahhh...who?" Kaoru asked.

"I...don't know." Hikaru blushed.

"Fine. Don't tell your little brother." Kaoru whined.

It was the end of Club activities and everyone got ready to go home. Kagome got out of the Music room and that left Takashi and Kyouya. Takashi went to the restroom and saw Kagome's red hat. He came back out and showed it to Kyouya.

"Hnnn we should return it she'll need to clean it." Kyouya smirked. '_Plus then I can know where she lives.'_

* * *

Thank you for the reviews...

Kurama'sFoxyMiko, crystal lilth, scarletfeline73, 4gVn SOuL, vnienhuis, SandK, angel19872006, Dark Inuyoukai, The Silver Maiden, Ful Moon Howl, Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You, CyberGirl Rei, AkumiKumoriRyuu, bloddy kyoto, dragongirl92, and EatAHomo.

Kagome x ?

Hikaru- 3

Kaoru- 3

Tamaki-1

Kyouya- 9

Takashi- 8

Paint scene requested by dragongirl92. Give her some props people.

_**"Applause"**_

Please Review!!!

Neko951


	4. Miko Kagome

**Boys meet the Tomboy**

**by: Neko951**

**4**

**Miko Kagome**

Takashi and Kyouya were secretly following Kagome with Kyouya's black BMW. Kagome was walking calmly back home, she doesn't realise Takashi and Kyouya were following her.

They saw Kagome go up some steps and walked inside the shrine. Takashi and Kyouya got out of there car and looked at the sigh, over there heads. '_Higurashi Shrine'_ .

Both of the men walked up the steps and were a bit tired. When they reached the top they saw Kagome in priestess clothing and her hair was in a low pony tail. Kagome looked at them and smirked.

"I knew you would follow me. You stalkers." Kagome glared at them. "What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"We simply came her to return your hat. It's really dirty and you'll need to clean it." Kyouya held her hat out.

"Thanks I guess." Kagome snatch the hat away from Kyouya. "Now you can leave."

"May I ask who lives with you?" Kyouya asked.

"Nobody." Kagome pushed him toward the stairs. "Now leave."

"Why do you want to get rid of us? Anybody can come to a shrine and pray."

"Go to a better class shrine. Somewhere that suits you."

"No this suits us just fine, come on Takashi." Kyouya walked deeper into the shrine. Takashi looked around. "Higurashi-san can you tell us the history of the shrine?"

Kagome sighed. "The shrine was created in the honnor of the Shikon No Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls. Done?"

"What is the Jewels purpose?"

"The legend is said that it can grant any wishes."

"Has anyone made a wish?"

"No, my family is chosen to guard the jewel. It is a curse...a great curse." Kagome held her neckalace.

"Is that it? Your neckalace is the jewel?"

"Yes it is. Demons intend to come and try to steal the jewel so they can wish for power."

"Demons? They are not real."

"Say what _you_ belive Ootori-san. Now are you done? Ok then you can find the exit that way." Kagome pointed towards the stairs. Then they all heard a roar. "Damn. You guys go now!"

Kagome ran and grabbed her bow and arrow that was near the sacred tree. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Kyouya and Takashi haven't moved.

"Didn't you hear me I said leave! Hurry!" Kagome yelled.

Then a huge spider demon came into view. "Give me the Jewel human." The spider hissed.

"Oh and how many times will I hear that?" Kagome placed a huge barriar around the shrine's area. "Your race is going to be long gone if you demons keep trying to take this jewel."

The demon laughed then looked at Kyouya and Takashi. "Who are these delicious looking human? Your companions. Or is one of them your mates?" The spider demon attacked Kagome but she reflected the attack with her bow. The spider demon went flying then landed on his eight legs.

"Damn you Priest!" Then the spider demon spat out poision from his fangs. Kagome dodged every one of them, then the spider demon shot one of his legs towards Kyouya.

Kyouya couldn't move from the sudden shock. Kagome ran in front of him just in time to save Kyouya. The spiders arm went through Kagome's back and her blood was splattered on the ground.

Takashi had a seriously pissed off look. He pulled the demons arm off of Kagome and broke it off. Kagome grabbed a Katanna from her pocket and threw it at Takashi. He caught it and jump climbed the spiders leg. When he reached the spiders shoulder Takashi slashed the spiders neck but the Katana wasn't long enough so Takashi kicked the head off. Black blood was dripping from the body.

"Takashi get off! The blood is toxic!" Kagome warned. He immediately jumped off and landed next to Kagome.

Kagome made another barrier around the three of them. Kyouya fell and sat next to Kagome.

"Are you all right?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah just peachy." Kagome said sarcasticly.

Kagome was slightly sweating and she was losing blood. "I'm...I'm sorry. Come on we need to get you to a hospital." Kyouya tried to get Kagome up, but she just pulled her arm away.

"No need. I can heal myself up." Kagome breathed in and relaxed. The wound was getting smaller and smaller then it was gone. Then Kagome was unconcious. The barriers vanished along with the dead demons body. Kyouya and Takashi panicked then Takashi carried Kagome inside and layed her down on the couch.

_**3 Hours Later**_

The Host Club were all sitting on a couch looking at Kagome. Kyouya called them and told them what has happened. Everyone couldn't believe that something that dangerous happened to Kagome.

"She didn't lose a lot of blood, but she fell unconcious." Kyouya broke the silence.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, but someone was pushing her down. She turned her head to see Takashi giving her a serious look.

"You need rest. Lay back down." Takashi stood up and sat next to her.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I slept enough, I used a lot of energy with that fight. Creating two barriers, reflecting an attack, getting pierced on the back, and healing myself. So you guys wanna take a tour of the shrine?" Kagome changed the subject.

"HAI!!!" Everyone choursed.

"All right come on." Kagome ran through the door with everyone behind her and she stopped in front of a tree. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"This is called the Sacred Tree or the Tree of Ages. It has been alive for 1,000 years. Some adventures even started with the Tree of Ages." Kagome gave them a forceful smile. None of them liked it but didn't say anything else.

"Ok let's go to the next thing for our tour." Kagome walked to the well and opened the door.

"This is the dried well. Many years ago they threw demon corpse inside here. Now we rarely have any demons." Kagome explained to them. Then the well started shaking and it felt like a earthquake has started. Then a red blur jumped out of the well, Kagome ran outside to see what it is.

"...Inuyasha?"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews...

Kurama'sFoxyMiko, crystal lilth, SandK, hypermikogirl, pyrostrykes, PangstaAlexXo, EatAHomo, BlueFairyGirl, VB, dragongirl92, StarlitBaby, Anime Punk Kitty, Death by Squishy, blkwolf1, Mz Mischief, Kagome Lady of Darkness, SilveryDarkness, beauty, silverbirdz, angel19872006, MuddyPuppy, xXKillorbeKilledXx, bubblysista615, Ox King, DeathNoteMaker, naru-chan, and shadow miko.

Yay I have friends!

Mean reviews- 1

**Kagome x ?**

Hikaru- 4

Kaoru- 6

Tamaki- 3

Kyouya- 13

Takashi- 15

I decided that the votes shouldn't stop so if you want...KEEP VOTING!!!

Please Review!!!

Neko951

* * *


	5. Inuyasha

**Boys meet the Tomboy**

**by: Neko951**

**5**

**Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Then her shock became anger. "What the hell are you doing here!? Leave! This isn't your world!" Kagome shouted at him.

Inuyasha just shruggeed. "I came back because you forgot to hand over the Jewel." Inuyasha held out his palm.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "You demons are all the same. Even half demons. Selfish, stubborn, son of a bitches!"

"Well at least we aren't pathetic, emotional, drama queens!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Humans are so weak that they'll need protection 24/7! That's why you should give me what's rightfully mine...The Shikon No Tama!"

"Hell no! Sango and everyone else agreed that I will stay the keeper of the Jewel, Dumbass." Kagome said calmly.

"With hell with Sango! She's been kicking my ass since you were gone saying it was my fault, and I don't give a damn if it is. I want that Jewel or I'll kill your friends for it." Inuyasha looked over to the Host club. "I bet they lived their lives long enough."

"If you want the Jewel that much come after me. Don't come after people you don't even know." Kagome ran to the other side of the yard. "Come and get me you Mutt!" She kept running until she reached the God Tree.

Inuyasha drew his sword. (AN: I don't know how to spell Inuyasha's sword lol) Then ran towards Kagome who was in her fighting stance with a katana in hand. The Host club quickly ran where Kagome was but Takashi was actully joining the fight. Inuyasha swinged his sword to Kagome but it transformed into a regular sword.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled swinging his sword around. "Why wont it transform?!"

"It only works when you are going against a demon. The last time I checked I'm human." Kagome smirked.

"So I can still use my claws." Inuyasha raised his hand and brought it down to Kagome, but she jumped and dodge his claw. Inuyasha swung his other hand to Kagome and made a gash on her right side. "Not so tough now are you Priestess." Inuyasha laughed devilishy.

Kyouya ran up to Kagome with a concerned experession. "I'm all right Kyouya. How are the others?"

"They're a little shaken up from the sudden scene." Kyouya said calmly. Then he looked around. "Huh? Where's Mori-senpai?"

Kagome's eyes widen. "Morinozuka-senpai?!" She sat up and saw Takashi fighting Inuyasha with a furious look in his eyes. "Are you kidding me?!" Kagome stood up but then sat back down. "Oh right that Jackass gave me a scratch."

Kyouya placed his hand on her back to keep her balanced. "You are in no condiction to stand. Let Mori-senpai take care of this. He was a kendo champion in middle school, so he can take care for himself."

Kagome gave Kyouya a I'm-not-so-sure look. Then she turned to Takashi who was currently winning.

Inuyasha has a busted up right cheek and obviously broken ribs by the way he's standing. Takashi has a scratch mark on his left cheek and it was still bleeding. Finally both of them collasped to the ground feeling weak. The Host Club ran to Takashi and the twins carried him inside the house. Hunny threw Inuyasha in the well where Kagome said to through him in.

Kyouya carried Kagome in the house bride style, (AN; Awww how cute)and set her on the couch across from Takashi.

"Thank you, Kyouya. I hope I wasn't heavy."

"You were as light as a feather." Kyouya said with a smirk. Kagome blushed.

"How's Mori-senpai?" Kagome asked.

Haruhi just taped a bandage on his cheek. "A few bruises and not much blood loss. He's fine just needs reast."

"Thank you Dr. Haruhi." Kagome laughed, then winced.

"Kagome you needed to be treated to. That cut is deep." Hikaru said.

"Can't she heal herself?" Kaoru asked.

"I used too much energy and have a few left. I can't use it now because I don't want to die." Kagome said.

"I'll treat my daughters wound!" Tamaki said walking towards Kagome, but she threw a shoe at his face.

"Haruhi will treat my wound. The rest of you...OUT- for now of course." Kagome added. Everyone was out exept Hunny who was next to Takashi.

"Can I stay Kago-chan? I don't want Takashi to be alone." Hunny pleaded.

"Sure Honinozuka-san." Kagome lifted her shirt up to the wound. Haruhi looked a bit sick by the blood and flesh.

_**15 minutes later**_

"All right! All done Higurashi-san." Haruhi said.

Kagome pulled her shirt down. "Thanks and it's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Haruhi can you get the other guys down I bet they're in my room." When Haruhi left Kagome sat up, but Hunny pushed her back down.

"You need to rest Gome-chan, you fought a lot today you must be tired." Hunny grabbed two blankets and threw them on Takashi and Kagome.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai. Theres cake in the fridge if you want some." Kagome pointed to the kitchen. Hunny zoomed to the fridge.

"Great he gets cake and we get nothin'." Hikaru complained.

"You get whatever you want Hikaru." Kagome said. "You're rich."

"Yeah...true." Hikaru shrugged. "How are you doing?"

"Much better." Kagome yawned.

"You should sleep for the day and don't go to school tomarrow. We know you must be bumbed out after everything today. We'll tell the school that you're sick." Kaoru said.

"Thank you Kaoru. Mori-senpai can stay here for today." Kagome said.

"Thank you Gome-chan. We'll leave now. Bye Bye!" Hunny yelled from the doorway. Everyone waved good-bye and Kagome slept on the couch.

**

* * *

**

**Kagome x ?**

**Hikaru- 5**

**Kaoru- 8**

**Tamaki- 3**

**Kyouya- 23**

**Takashi- 25**

**Nekozawa- 3**

**Neko951**


	6. The Morning with my Two Best Friends

**Boys meet the Tomboy**

**by: Neko951**

**6**

**The Morning with my Two Best Friends  
**

Kagome woke up by the sound of the fire alarm. She saw smoke up on the ceiling and saw that is was coming from the kitchen. She ran over through the doors and saw Takashi, fanning the pan that contained either fish or eggs? Kagome didn't know because it was burnt.

"Wow Senpai, you do not know how to cook at all." Kagome rubbed her head and walked over to the burning food. She turned off the stove and grabbed the pan. Kagome threw away the …..food and placed the pan in the sink. The alarm turned off and the ceiling cleared once Takashi and Kagome opened all the windows and doors. "Why don't we go out to eat breakfast?" Kagome suggested once everything was back to normal.

"Nm." Takashi nodded his head. Kagome went upstairs to put on some decent clothing since her shirt was ripped and her pants were splashed with crimson blood. When she came downstairs she was wearing a black t-shirt and a jean mini-skirt.

"Ok, lets go!" Kagome went to the front door and opened it. "Kyouya-kun?" He was in front of the door and wearing casual cloths.

"Oh um…I was just checking if you and Mori-senpai were all right?" Kyouya nervously asked.

"Yeah we're ok. We were about to get some breakfast, since I don't want my kitchen to burn down. You wanna come?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Unless you already ate breakfast?"

"No, not yet. Where we headed too?" Kyouya asked gently.

"Hmmm….I have no idea! I was thinking that we can walk around the plaza. It's not to far from my house." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Agreed, but Mori-senpai and I get to pay for the food and shopping." Kyouya negotiated with a evil grin.

"Fine, deal than." Kagome let out her right hand. Kyouya shook it with agreement. Takashi came out from the restroom and looked outside the door. "Oh Mori-senpai, Kyouya here came to visit us. Ok let me get my bag in my room than we can leave."

Once Kagome left Takashi looked up the stairs than at Kyouya. They both felt no awkwardness since they were both friends, but Takashi saw a little bit of jealousy in Kyouya's eyes. That made Takashi really confused, when Kagome came down the stairs Takashi thought she looked adorable.

"Ok, lets go to the plaza!!" Kagome ran out the house and Takashi locked the door.

"Do you want to ride in a car?" Kyouya requested. "It's much easier and faster than walking."

"No cars. We are walking like commoners." Kagome said proudly. She started walking down the long stairway. Kyouya looked at Takashi and Takashi just shrugged.

* * *

They arrived at the plaza and Kagome looked at Takashi and Kyouya. "So where do you wanna eat at?"

Kyouya and Takashi looked around their surroundings. It was a clean place but not as fancy as usual places for them. They thought that its cleaner than the groccery store they went to when they visited Haruhi.

Kyouya looked around the area and pointed at a certain restaurant. "How about over there? That resturant seems acceptable."

"All right lets go I'm starved." Kagome ran into the restaurant.

The restaurant was clean and suitable for commoners. The theme was asian so there was a dragon painted ceiling and golden dragons on the red wall and a golden statue of Buddha in the middle of the floor.

"Kagome?" The host asked behind the counter.

Kagome looked up. "Hojo?!"

Kyouya and Takashi looked confused and were thinking. '_Who the hell is Hojo?'_

Yes it was Hojo working behind a restaurant counter. He was wearing a red and black vest with a black tie and a golden name tag.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with a forceful smile.

"I work here. I'm saving up money for college!" Hojo said with a smile.

"Good for you." Kagome smiled. '_Same old Goody-Two-Shoe Hojo.'_ "So can we get a table?"

Hojo looked behind Kagome. "These are your new friends, Kagome?"

"Yup, the tall serious looking is Mori-senpai, and the smart guy with the glasses is Kyouya. They both go to Ouran High with me and we're in the same club." Kagome introduced. Kyouya was thinking, '_Smart guy with the glasses?'_ and Takashi was thinking, '_Tall serious looking?'_

"So you guys spend almost everyday together?" Hojo had a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, Kyouya is actually in my class. I hang out with Mori-senpai after every class and eat lunch with him." Kagome didn't sense the jealousy in his voice.

"A-are you d-da-dating one of them?" Hojo hesitantly asked.

"No, they're just both really great friends." Kagme said care freely. Kyouya and Takashi both twitch at the 'really great friends' part.

"Oh great than, that means I still have a chance right Kagome?" Hojo asked confidently.

"I don't think so Hojo. I told you millions of times that we are just friends." Kagome explained.

"Yeah but even so-" Hojo was interrupted by Kyouya.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but we came here to eat not have a reunion with former friends." Kyouya said glaring at Hojo.

"Sorry about that than. I'll be your host for the morning. Please follow me for your table." Hojo walked towards the booths next to the windows. "Here is your seats and menus. For now what would you like to drink?" Hojo grabbed his notebook and a pen.

"What do you guys want?" Kagome asked. Kyouya and Takashi were still looking through the menu.

"Can you choose a drink for me? I don't know what's good in this restaurant." Takashi asked.

"I'll have coffee." Kyouya ordered.

"Ok than, I'll have Thai tea. Takashi do you want Thai coffee? I hear it's good." Kagome asked. Takashi nodded.

"Ok, two coffee and one Thai tea. Coming right up." Hojo dash towards the kitchen.

"He's still a carefree nerd." Kagome muttered.

"I thought he's your friend?" Kyouya asked.

"He is, but he thinks of us more as friends, few years ago he always asked me out. It was such a bother. Whenever I made an excuse like a sickness. He would would come over to my house with a remedy." Kagome sighed. "I still thought it was nice that he would come to my house just to drop off some medicine. I guess that meant he cared."

"Oh, is he still bothering you now? I can help with security." Kyouya took out his cell phone.

"No! That's ok! Really!" Kagome stopped Kyouya from calling her own personal security. Hojo came back with their drinks.

"All right! Here is your drinks. Now what would you guys like to eat?" Hojo took out his notebook.

"ummmmmm-" Kagome was cut off by Takashi.

"Kagome would like wheat bagels with cream cheese. Kyouya will have white toast with butter and eggs. I will have eggs with beacon on the side." Takashi ordered.

"Ok, how would you like your eggs?" Hojo asked.

"Kyouya will have sunny side up. I will have scrambled."

"All right. Your breakfast will come in a short time." Hojo walked towards the kitchen.

"I wonder if we can have a discount if we're friends?" Kagome wondered.

"Kagome even if you are getting a discount, the price will not matter to us. Right Mori-senpai?" Kyouya asked. Takashi nodded.

"Yeah but it still would be nice if we get discounts. Oh by the way, if I let you guys pay will you make be have to pay back with interest?" Kagome asked.

Kyouya thought for a while. "No I don't think that's necessary."

"Good." Kagome said with a smile. Than Hojo came in stumbling with food on a tray.

"Ok here's your meal. Kyouya with white toast and eggs. Mori ordered eggs with beacon on the side. Kagome here's your wheat bagels with cream cheese, and I added tofu on the side to help with your esophagus problems. Just in case you can't handle the thickness of the bagel." Hojo said with a smile.

"Oh...um thank you Hojo. I'll feel much better now, hehehe." Kagome slowly ate the tofu. "Mmmmm it's really good."

Kyouya and Takashi looked at her oddly. '_Esophagus problems?'_. Hojo left with a smile on his face. Kyouya and Takashi stared at Kagome.

"It's nothing really. My grandpa makes up illnesses to my friends so they don't find out about Inuyasha and the monsters I fight." Kagome took a huge bite out of her bagel. Kyouya and Takashi nodded as a sign of understanding.

**Kaogme x ?**

Hikaru-7

Kaoru-9

Tamaki-4

Kyouya-38

Takashi-38

Nekozawa-6

Neko951


	7. Explaination Please?

**Boys meet the Tomboy**

**By: Neko951**

**7**

**Explaination please?  
**

After breakfast Kagome, wanted to show Kyouya and Takashi the commoner streets of Tokyo. Hojo asked Kagome if they could hang out on his break later on but…Takashi made it very clear that they should just stay friends (He broke his knife. Made out of silver!)

"Really! Morinozuka-san!" Kagome was nagging at Mori non-stop. "He was just being friendly! Plus he's an old friend. Geez. You're lucky that you're rich or I would be in a major dept."

"Gomen." Was all Takashi had to say.

"Yeah you better be. Next time that happens I wont ever wanna eat out with you two again!" Kagome huffed.

"Excuse me but why was I involved? I did nothing wrong of the sort." Kyouya added in.

"Ok ok. I would go out with Ootori-san." Kagome corrected. Takashi had a more solid look on his face. Jealousy perhaps? Kyouya had a victorious look. "Can we rest at the park or something? I'm tired from fighting yesterday and I'm not healed."

Kagome lead them to a bench next to a fountain. Kagome and Takashi immediately sat down and Kyouya just followed. It was a perfect day to be in the park. It was sunny with a nice breeze and the fountain just made it more glorious. They were sitting beneath a sakura tree but it was nearly summer so no cherry blossoms.

"Kagome, may I ask a few questions about yesterday?" Kyouya fixed his glasses.

"Urgh...sure." Kagome was leaning her head on Takashi's shoulder. (AN: sitting arrangement is Kagome, Takashi, Kyouya.)

"Who was that silver haired maniac?" Kyouya brought out his black book of who-knows-whats.

"No answers if you're writing it down." Kagome stuck her tongue out. Kagome 1 and Kyouya 0.

Kyouya put his book back into his backpack. "Done. Proceed."

Kagome looked up at the clouds. "His names Inuyasha. He's from 500 years in the past. He's a half demon as I shouted out yesterday. We used to be companions."

Takashi looked at her with a curious look. "Past?" Kyouya did the same. "Companions?"

"Yeah. The bone eaters well is the connection to be in the past or present. For some reason only Inuyasha and I can go through it, and yes, companions. Despite yesterday, he and I used to be very very close, so close that we were dating." Kagome looked down.

Takashi and Kyouya were very very disturbed. "Gross right? Haha how foolish I was. Anyways, we were companions into looking for shards of the Jewel of Four souls. I was the one to cause it to be a million pieces so I had to be the one to retrieve it. Inuyasha joined in to help me because he wanted the Jewel to turn him into a full demon."

"Sorry to interrupt but why go out with a guy who tried to kill you?" Kyouya raised a brow.

"Well...hard to believe but he wasn't like that at all before." Kagome looked at Kyouya and Takashi. "He was kind, gentle, protective, and caring. It was obvious that he loved me...or so I thought..."

"What happened?" Takashi asked.

"When the Jewel was finally complete I was going to destroy it. Forever. So no demon will harm the village that was protecting it. Inuyasha hated the idea. He wanted to use the Jewel to be a full fledged demon with all his heart. It's what he's always wanted. When I disagreed he snapped. He has serious anger issues and slashed me." Kagome turned her backs to them and lifted up her shirt a bit. There were four big slash scars below her bandage.

Takashi eyes turned pure black and he violently stood up. He stiffly walked behind the sakura tree then Kagome and Kyouya heard some crashing, car tires squealing, then dusk appeared, and you can faintly hear a old women beating someone with a purse.

Kagome's expression O.O

Kyouya's expression -_-"

Then Takashi came back with leaves in his hair. "Sorry." was all he said then sat back down.

"Ummmm ok then...well like I was saying. After that my friends insisted that I keep the Jewel and return to my home. So here I am with the Jewel. I rarely fight demons cause they aren't usually around here." Kagome was playing with the Jewel around her neck. It was shining a pure pink.

"May I see the Jewel?" Kyouya asked with his hands outstretched.

"Sure. I doubt you can make a wish on it. That requires a proper traditional ceremony." Kagome snapped the Jewel off and handed it to Kyouya.

When the Jewel touched his finger tips he could feel something amazing. Something...powerful. With this unfamiliar feeling Kyouya dropped the Jewel. Kagome got up and picked it up then tied it back around her neck.

"Understand the power of the Jewel? Now imagine that feeling fully consuming you. You'll lose your humanity." Kagome sighed and sat back down.

"Why can't you destroy it now?" Takashi asked.

"Cause I need about four more strong pure priestess to demolish it without it causing it to kill Tokyo. All the other priest are as fake as my grandpa." Kagome sighed again. "I'll just keep it."

Takashi nodded and Kyouya fixed his glasses again. Suddenly Kyouya's cell phone rang. Song was _Mata Ashita. _Kyouya looked at the caller ID and stood up.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Kyouya answered his cell phone and walked away.

Kagome and Takashi were left alone sitting on the park bench. Takashi somehow felt a bit nervous. Kagome was slouching, she was bored and lazy.

"Oi. Morinozuka-senpai." Kagome sat up. "Why are you soooooooo quiet? Try talking more. You're voice isn't bad or anything. Being silent is rude sometimes you know." Kagome yawned.

Takashi shrugged. "I don't know."

Silence...

Kagome sat up stood in front of Takashi and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I said that's rude."

Takashi looked straight into her chocolate orbs. She was irritated but Takashi was thinking that it was cute. "So?" Takashi said with a smirk. He was teasing her.

"So why can't you have a decent conversation with me?" Kagome's face started getting closer to Takashi's. "Am I not worth you're rich and fancy liking?"

"Nothing like that." Takashi was just sitting still like a stone.

Kagome huffed and pulled back. "Fine. Maybe I should just leave for your convenience. Good day Morinozuka-senpai." She started walking away with her head held up high.

Then Takashi grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked at her hand then to Takashi's face with confusion. Takashi still didn't have an expression on his face but something in his eyes seem more...soft.

"Sorry." Was all Takashi said but he never broke contact with Kagome's eyes. Kagome couldn't pull away. She was amazed how she never realize how handsome he was.

Kagome didn't notice Takashi's eye color. They look pure black and heartless at a glance but she noticed when his eyes went soft they're...gray. Like clouds when there's a thunderstorm coming. And Takashi's face doesn't look heartless like a stone at all. They look more...protective somehow and caring.

"Sorry about that." Kyouya walked towards them and noticed the scene. Kagome standing and Takashi leaning forward from the bench holding her wrist. "Did I miss anything?"

Kagome yanked her wrist out of Takashi's grasp. "Nothing at all. What's that call about?"

"It was just Tamaki. He was complaining about where I was. We had a 'date' to talk about the next event. So I must be leaving you." Kyouya grabbed his backpack and walked towards Kagome. He grabbed her right hand and gently kissed the back of it. "Please be well, Mademoiselle." Then he walked away with a smirk.

Kagome blushed a bit and pouted. "He didn't have to be sweet. There's no benefit for him." Kagome muttered. Then she turned to Takashi. He seemed to be staring where Kyouya left them. "Oi, Morinozuka-sen-"

"Takashi." He interrupted. Then he looked at her. "Call me Takashi."

Kagome blushed. "T-Takashi. Well I guess we have a date now don't we?"

Takashi smiled. "Mmm."

"Awesome. Then let's go!" Kagome grabbed Takashi's hand and pulled him to who-knows-what.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry that I haven't uploaded for a few...years. ^_^" I started this when I was in middle school. Just thought of it as a hobby. Then I check my mail and see like 51745064634635623434 people asking me and demanding more Boys meet the Tomboy. So I really do apologizing for doing a half ass job. Hope this chapter made it up. I decided it's gonna be...**

**KYOUYA vs. TAKASHI!**

**Send comments for your vote!**

**Kagome x ?**

**Kyouya - 0**

**Takashi - 0  
**


End file.
